The New Guy In Town
by SVU101
Summary: what happens when a new kid comes into town?
1. Chapter 1

Story-The new guy in town

Chapter-One

Ok so this just popped into my head ok

Donald Cargen-32

John Munch-29

Olivia Benson-16

Alex Cabot-16

Casey Novak-16

Fin-16

Elliot Stabler-16

Trevor Logan-16

Kathy Johnson- 16

Olivia Benson walked out into her living room. She didn't see her mother so she checked in her mother's room. She saw her on the bed passed out. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and the bottle of Advil, went back upstairs, and put them on the nightstand near her mother's bed.

She got on her jeans and her orange sweater on. She over to her mirror, the bruise from last night stood out. She covered it up with some make-up and went to school. There in the crowd she saw her best friends, Fin, Casey, and Alex. She walked up to them.

"Hey."

"Olivia, oh my god so glad your here!" Alex nearly screamed into her ear.

"Why?" Olivia asked them. She looked at Fin.

"Don't ask me girl." Fin said in his gangster tone.

"Trevor told us to give you this." Casey said handing Olivia a pink envelope with hearts on it. She took it and looked at it. It had Olivia on it.

"Dear Olivia,

There is a party at my house this Saturday. All cool kids can come only, so bring your friends too. In addition, do not forget I love you see you there.

Trevor" Olivia read it aloud. She looked up at the group. They had been dating for 5months and it was their anniversary on Saturday. Ringggg.

"Got to go now talk to you guys later!" They all said and ran to their classes. Olivia walked to her desk in the back of the room.

"Ok, guys my name is John Munch and I will be your teacher for the rest of high school. Now we have a new student, his name is Elliot Stabler." He said. A tall boy walked in. He looked at the class. His bright blue eyes looking at everyone.

"Ok, now where does Olivia Benson sit?" John asked the class. Olivia raised her hand only to be staring at her book, everyone knew her, and her and her friends were the most popular kids in school except for the football team. Which she was dating one of them? Elliot walked over to her and sat down behind her. A kid raised his hand and asked Mr. Munch a question.

"Where is Mrs. Keneally?" Michael asked.

"She had twins and she won't be coming back." John said he went on to his lesson and in the middle of it the principal came in.

"Sorry, but may I borrow one of your students?" John nodded his head.

"Olivia Benson come here please." Olivia got up sighing. She walked out the door Mr. Cragen following.

"Ok what is it this time?" Olivia asked annoyed he did this everyday.

"I see you cover up your bruises pretty well." He said pointing to her covered bruise. Every day since she was 14 and she came into school with cuts and bruises he asked her everyday. She said she fell through a window that day, but in truth someone had pushed her though the window.

"Will, you let go no one is abusing me! Now if you don't mind I have class." She said, but before she could go, he stopped her.

"You know I can always call your mother."

"She's never home, she's always working now leave me alone!" Olivia walked back into class. When she sat down, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw big blue eyes filled with concern looking into her own brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What did he want?"

"Nothing he just wanted to say hi and talk to me." She said turning around. He would not call her mother would he?

_A/N let me know if I should continue this or not! Please and thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people I am coming back with this story!

Hopefully I will not mess up! Ok so I need ideas I have some but I don't think they are good enough. So if have any ideas plzz e-mail me or do the contact thingy in the profile. Lol. Ummmmm thank you ill update this this week!

LiSa

p.s. Mr. Snuffles say's hi! Yes I am crazy


	3. Chapter 3

The New Guy in Town

CHAPTER2

The bell rung for John's class and everyone got up and left to go there classes. Elliot followed Olivia since they had the same classes. On the way to their next class Elliot noticed everyone they passed said hi and what's up to Olivia, so he guessed she was popular.

"Ok this is chemistry. Fun subject if you know what you're doing." Olivia said as they walked in and took their seats.

"So, you're popular around here?" Elliot asked her.

"Yeah. My friends tell me I'm popular, but I'm such a geek." She said laughing.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Because I'm always putting home work before parties and I'm always reading a book. I'm an A straight student." She said. The teacher came in and the class went by slowly. When the bell rang they went for lunch. Olivia brought Elliot to one of the tables outside of the school, but they weren't sitting at a table.

"Wait, where are we going?" Elliot asked.

"We are sitting over here in the grass. It's much more funner (not a word yes I know)." Olivia said.

"Do your friends know where you sit?" Elliot asked as they sat down in the grass. He noticed that the long tree branches and leaves covered them so no one could see.

"No one knows about this except for the science club." She said taking out a Snapple.

They ate there lunches and talked about there lives. Of course Olivia left things out. The bell rang again.

"Ok we have drama now." Olivia said.

"Why did you sign up for drama class?" Elliot asked.

"Why did you?" she asked him.

"Ok I get you." He said laughing.

"You do you?" she asked him.

"No." he said.

"You know Elliot I just meet you, but it feels like I've known you like forever!" Olivia said as they walked down the hall.

"Same here." He said as they walked into drama class.

"Ok now we have auditions for our Musical that is coming up. Olivia, I hope you can make it for this one. Last year we had too many people, but they enjoyed it." Mrs. Darbus said.

"And I'll try to make. I promise." She said smiling. The bell rang and Olivia and Elliot got up. It was there last class so they started walking home.

"So you live like one block away from me?" Olivia asked.

"Yup the big white one." Elliot said as they walked.

"So you sing?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Yeah, I never really sang in front of a school, but Mrs. Darbus heard me. She persuaded me to sing and I did." She said. She stopped and looked at the blue house.

"This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow at like seven thirty?" she asked him.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Elliot said. Olivia walked into the house.

"Mom!" Olivia called out into the house. She walked into the kitchen and found a note.

Dear Olivia.

Gone to work. Won't be back tonight. Love mommy

"Love mommy right. What a joke of life." Olivia said as she grabbed a water bottle form the fridge. She went upstairs to her room to study. She fell asleep shortly after finishing her homework.

Olivia was being woken up by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Mom?" she said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Olivia, get up." Her mother said.

"Mom it's like…" Olivia looked at the clock. "Oh my god, I have school in like thirty minutes." She said getting up.

"There's a boy in the living room. His name is Elliot. He said he was walking you to school. Did you eat anything last night? I left money on the counter for you to order food, but it's still there." Her mother said.

"Um no I guess I didn't." Olivia said as she covered up her bruise once more. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a white cotton shirt.

Olivia walked downstairs into her living room to see Elliot and her mother talking.

"I am so sorry Elliot." She said.

"It's ok." He said standing up.

"Olivia eat this." Her mother said handing her a bagel.

"Mom no I'm already late and I can't eat it now." She said.

"Olivia, you didn't eat last night." Her mom argued with her.

"Mom not today, please just not today. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said running out of the house with Elliot in tow.

They started walking to school.

"You know your mom just wanted you to eat." Elliot said.

"Please she only takes care of me when she's not drunk." Olivia said. She stopped and turned to Elliot.

"Forget I said that." She said to him and continued walking.

"Look Elliot, I'll eat lunch today I promise." She said.

Olivia and Elliot went to school and to their own classes. At lunch Elliot looked for Olivia, but he didn't see her. He went up to the popular group where Olivia sat.

"Um do you know where Olivia is?" Elliot asked Fin.

"How do you now her?" Fin asked him.

"I'm new and she's been hanging with me since." Elliot said.

"Well she went home early." Fin said.

"Ok." Elliot said and walked into the school not feeling like eating…

_A/N I hope you liked it! I'm back kinda. Tell me id you like or no or its bad or u get the point!_

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

The New Guy in Town

CHAPTER3

Last Time:

_"Well she went home early." Fin said._

"_Ok." Elliot said and walked into the school not feeling like eating…_

_CHAPTER3_

Elliot went home after school. He stopped when he got to Olivia's house. He walked up the steps and rung the doorbell. He heard footsteps coming. The door opened and he looked at Olivia's fresh bruise.

"Elliot, hi. Uh come in." She said opening the door and then closing it.

"I came to see you. Fin said you went home early." Elliot said to her.

"Yeah, clumsy me. I fell down the stairs in school and the nurse wanted to send me home." She said to him.

"Oh…where's your mom?" he asked her.

_Probably out getting drunk or wasted. _ "She's at work. She's a professor and she works late on school days." She said. "Listen Elliot I would love to talk, but I'm tired from today and everything. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Ok, bye." Elliot said walking out of the house.

Olivia walked upstairs to her room and closed the door. She didn't feel well. After all her mother did wake her up in the middle of the night without realizing it. Her mom had a "Guest" over and it kept her up all night. That was the main reason why she got up late. The fresh bruise was from when she came home early. Her mom had just gotten home from work and she just punched Olivia in the face.

Around eight PM Serna Benson came home. Olivia was in her room, when she heard some one fall. Olivia groaned as she put down book and went downstairs to see her mom lying on the floor. Olivia went over to her mom and helped her up to bed. After that Olivia decided to close her book and go to sleep.

_A/N not much, but im tired and srry for any grammar mistakes! Ill make a chapter longer soon!_


End file.
